Désillusion Mensongère
by Lunashura
Summary: Rollo serait prèt à tout pour son faux frère, serait-ce mourire. Mais peut-il vraiment tuer celui à qui il doit la vie? Un peu song-fic.


**Disclaimer:** (c'est obligatoire, paraît-il ^.^); ben, comme vous vous en doutez, Code Geass ne m'appartient pas. (sauf Luluuuuuuuuuu *.* Snif, mais non, dommage)

La chanson (très sympa que je vous conseille, d'ailleurs) est de Nana Mizuki et s'intitule _Massive Wonders._

**Note d'auteur:** Voilà, ma toute première fic. Du moins, la première que je ne juge pas assez naze pour être enterrée/brûlée/cachée . Sauf qu'avec le recul, je la trouve assez mauvaise quand même. Et comme je l'ai écrite dans l'optique de la montrer à mes amies qui ne regardent _pas_ Code Geass, je me suis laissée aller à du racontage d'histoire qui ne mène pas à grand chose, finalement. Désolée!

Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai tiré un couple au sort (avec des petits bouts de papier avec les noms de persos dessus) en m'imposant d'écrire un truc sur eux. J'ai encore eu de la chance, après coup je suis tombée sur plus martien que ca. (genre Viletta/Euphemia ou Rivalz/Schneizel XD)

Rien d'explicite, mais théoriquement donc V.V/Rollo. Les fans peuvent même voir un (tout petit) peu de Lelouch/Shirley, sauf que je ne supporte pas ce couple et que pour moi, ils sont juste AMIS!

En espérant ne pas avoir laissé trop de faute et que l'incompatibilité du site avec mes guillemets ne gènent pas trop, bonne lecture! (et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, il m'intéresse ^^)

**Désillusion mensongère**

Un corbeau croassait dans la nuit tombante, avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile dans le ciel parsemé de quelques nuages flottant paresseusement au-dessus du sol. Le bruissement de ses plumes s'accordait avec les crépitements des quelques flammes restantes, qui dégageaient une forte fumée mauve. Il fallait dire qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose à brûler: en effet, trois jours durant, les bombes n'avaient cessées de pleuvoir, semant la destruction et la mort sur ce qui avait autrefois été une misérable cité et qui n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines fumantes.

Au milieu des décombres subsistait cependant un être vivant, petit garçon frêle et chétif aux grands yeux lilas tirant sur le fuchsia et aux cheveux châtain clair, ce dont on ne pouvait se rendre compte sous la suie et la crasse qui le recouvrait.

Terrorisé, épuisé, le jeune enfant de six ans au plus cherchait vainement de quoi se nourrir, ses petits doigts fouillant dans ce qu'il pensait avoir été une cuisine. Par ailleurs miraculeusement intacte, voilà bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé et presque pas bu. S'il pouvait s'accommoder à la fraîcheur de la nuit, accueillis avec soulagement après la fournaise due aux déflagrations (dont les restes auraient suffit à le réchauffer, de toute manière), et à la puanteur âcre de la fumée et des morts qu'il ne sentait même plus, il devait absolument trouver de quoi survivre, sinon quoi il se savait perdu.

Il avait beau avoir désespérément appelé de l'aide, il avait très vite du se rendre à l'évidence: il était le seul rescapé de la tragédie. Les échos de ses appels au secours et de ses sanglots avaient achevés de le traumatiser.

Et le voilà avachis dans la cendre, trop faible pour continuer à lutter, ramenant ses loques crasseuses sur lui en attendant la mort.

Il réprima un long frisson. Après tout, il avait, du plus loin qu'il ne s'en souvienne, toujours vécu dans la misère. Depuis la mort de ses parents dans un attentat terroriste, un an plus tôt, il avait du continuer à vivre dans la rue, seul et sans toit. Peut-être qu'en mourant, il allait s'arrêter de souffrir….de toute manière il était bien trop fatigué pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, serais-ce le diable en personne.

Alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience, un bruit retint brusquement son attention. Un bruissement semblait s'approcher dans sa direction. Il n'y aurait surement pas prêté attention -sans doute un autre corbeau, après tout– s'il n'avait été accompagné de lointains échos de voix, de voix humaines! Bien qu'elles venaient de trop loin et que son cerveau était trop embrumé pour saisir un traître mot de ce qu'elles disaient, une chose était sur: ces voix semblaient appeler quelqu'un. Des secours! Un brusque sursaut de volonté secoua le garçon. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes et de répondre. Son faible Oi! Par ici! se transforma en gargouillement inintelligible dans sa gorge desséchée. S' il n'arrivait pas à attirer leur attention, ils ne le verraient jamais, dans l'obscurité naissante, tout couvert de suie qu'il était! Les cendres collaient même sur son visage, à l'aide de larmes entretemps sèches.

Le bruissement, bien que les voix semblaient provenir de plus loin, était à présent devant l'entrée de la maison (ou ce qu'il en restait), à quelques mètres de lui. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il puisa dans ses ultimes réserves pour rejeter la tête en arrière de façon à pouvoir regarder dehors. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine squelettique. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un!

L'apparition miraculeuse, vêtue d'une majestueuse cape mauve foncé et dotée d'une longue chevelure blonde qui tombait jusqu'à terre, tourna la tête vers lui. Sitôt que ses yeux, violets perçants, aient croisé son regard, la silhouette se dirigea vers lui. Le léger vent du soir faisait voleter sa cape, dans la mesure ou sa lourde chevelure le permettait, que le garçon identifia comme à l'origine du bruissement. Elle était encore plus longue que les cheveux de l'inconnu, et traînait donc par terre. Il pouvait également voir, quand la personne (il ne pouvait déterminer avec précision son sexe et son âge) passa l'embrasure de la porte calcinée, qu'elle était plus petite qu'un adulte ordinaire mais toujours plus grande que lui.

Quand elle s'accroupit devant lui et ouvrit la bouche, il estima que ce devait être un homme, malgré ses cheveux. Il était en revanche moins sur de son âge: son beau visage rond lui parut jeune, mais l'aura qui en émanait lui laissa penser que ce devait être un adulte.

Et pas n'importe qui, au vu de ses habits. Etais-ce en partie à cause de la propreté impeccable de ceux-ci, en tout cas l'individu dégageait une odeur qui, après ce qu'il avait du respirer ces derniers jours, lui apparu comme une odeur de paradis, Tout dans son allure contrastait avec les ruines fumantes tout autour. D'ailleurs, n'étais-ce pas là un ange venu le chercher? Pourtant, il lui semblait encore trop souffrir pour être réellement mort.

Impression qui se confirma quand ce qui n'était donc pas un ange lui sourit gentiment (étrangement, ce sourire le soulagea autant qu'un grand verre d'eau l'aurait fait) et dit d'une voix étrange, mais agréable: Häääh! On a fini par dénicher un petit survivant!

Fasciné par l'individu, il ne savait comment réagir, se bornant à le regarder. Ses yeux reflétaient curiosité, désespoir, supplication, admiration, un peu de crainte aussi….

L'homme sembla comprendre, et lui demanda, toujours avec un gentil sourire: "Tu es tout seul?", Puis, le voyant acquiescer, l'air toujours apeuré: "Ah, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi? Tu as l'air d'avoir faim."

Les prunelles fuchsias du garçon s'illuminèrent comme ils n'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Il ne réussit qu'à émettre un Mh! d'assentiment, accompagné d'un hochement de tête un peu plus énergique que le précédant.

"Parfais, dans ce cas, allons-y!"

L'idée de nourriture, et surtout de l'espoir que l'inconnu avait apporté avec, devait avoir réveillé quelques ressources en lui, car il réussit à se lever en chancelant. Il ne réussit néanmoins pas à rester debout très longtemps et se fit rattraper alors qu'il retombait. L'homme, malgré sa petite taille, le souleva sans mal pour le porter dans ses bras. Il faut dire qu'avec son régime alimentaire, il ne pesait pas bien lourd.

Ils sortirent des ruines de la maison et remonta le long de la rue dont le pavé avait grosso modo survécu. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la place principale dévastée. Sur celle-ci était garée une imposante machine ailée, protégée par des machines vaguement humanoïdes d'un peu plus de quatre mètres de hauteur, tenant de longues armes à feu dans une attitude défensive.

En les voyant balayer les environs de leurs faisceaux laser avec un cliquètement inquiétant, le petit garçon se recroquevilla, toute panique retrouvée. Il avait vu des machine semblables en action, avait même du les fuir, et ne tenait vraiment pas à s'en approcher d'avantage.

Son mystérieux sauveur le rassura:"Ne t'inquiète pas, ces Knightmares-là ne te chercherons aucun mal."

Ainsi donc, c'était ca, un Knightmare. Il en avait déjà entendu parler sur le marché. Les gens évoquaient de terrifiantes machines de guerre mises au point par le Saint-Empire de Britannia, utilisées dans sa soif de conquêtes. Il n'y avait guère prêté attention, bien trop préoccupé par son prochain repas, et ne pensant pas devoir les voir à l'œuvre un jour.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand véhicule aux ailes d'acier, passant le barrage de Knightmares, ceux-ci dirigeaient brièvement leurs faisceaux vers eux, avant de reconnaître la cape mauve et la cascade platine qui a recouvrait et de se détourner.

Un sas s'ouvrit sans bruit sur le côté du vaisseau aérien et déroula une passerelle permettant de monter à bord. Une dizaine de personnes vinrent à leur rencontre, s'alignant respectueusement devant son porteur. Ces personnes étaient vêtues d'un long voile ornées d'arabesques brunes qui ne laissait deviner que leurs yeux. A leur manière, ils lui inspirèrent presque autant de méfiance que les Knightmares.

"V.V– sama", commença l'un d'eux qui s'était approché un peu plus que ses congénères. "Nous n'avons rien trouvé de notre côté et les autres ne sont pas encore de retour."

Alors comme ca, son mystérieux sauveur se nommait V.V…. Drôle de nom, _tout comme la personne elle-même_, songea le jeune garçon. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas trompé sur son haut statut.

"Häääh. L'armée ne fait pas les choses à moitié." constata V.V, un soupçon de déception dans la voix." Un vrai miracle que celui-ci soit indemne." continua- t-il, l'air plus joyeux, en soulevant légèrement sa trouvaille.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent aussitôt vers celui-ci, ce qui le mit d'emblé mal à l'aise.

"Je vous demanderais de le laver, et de lui donner de nouveaux habits. Après quoi, conduisez-le dans mes quartiers où vous lui donnerez à manger."

"Bien, V.V- sama." répondirent-ils en chœur. Sur un signe de ce qui semblait être leur dirigeant, l'un d'eux prit le petit rescapé des bras de V.V pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

A manger...malgré cette réjouissante perspective, il ne se sentait pas très rassuré à l'idée de devoir s'éloigner de V.V, qui étrangement lui inspirait confiance. Surtout pour aller avec cette bande d'encagoulés….

Pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau. Il regarda autour de lui, intrigué. L'intérieur austère, pour ne pas dire carrément froid, avec les couloirs aux murs d'acier blanc faiblement éclairés, l'impressionna. Il n'avait jamais vu plus moderne.

Il était à présent seul avec son nouveau porteur, qui ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Il l'emmena, comme ordonné par V.V, dans une salle de bain aussi sobrement décorée que le reste, où il se fit laver et habiller. Il portait à présent une chemise blanche, un pantalon de soie bleue, une veste assortie et même des chaussures, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

Une fois l'impression de surprise passée, il sentit la faim et la soif dévorante le rattraper. Heureusement, il se fit attabler devant un copieux repas aux fumets appétissants qui l'attendaient dans une pièce, petite mais l'aire plus accueillante que le reste du vaisseau. Une baie vitrée, ornée de rideaux pourpres, s'étendait sur environ un mètre de haut et deux de large juste à côté de la table, qui, comme le reste du mobilier, avait l'air ancienne mais en bon état. Une porte fermée était dans le mur à l'opposée de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés et où stationnait l'homme voilé.

Malgré sa faim, il fut momentanément captivé par le spectacle dévoilé par la fenêtre: en effet, ils avaient décollés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol. Les rayons de la Lune montante éclairaient le paysage légèrement boisé. Des volutes sombres, poussées par le vent, voltigeaient au dessus du sol, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas encore très loin de son ancienne ville…. A moins que si, et la perspective de ce que ca impliquait causa un bref frisson au jeune survivant….

Son attention se reporta sur la nourriture. N'étant pas très sur d'utiliser correctement les couverts, il se contenta de se jeter sur le pain, largement meilleur que celui volé ou mendié habituellement dans la rue, accompagné de trois ou quatre grand verres d'eau. (Il avait vraiment très soif)

Soudain, il vit V.V pénétrer la pièce et congédier la personne encagoulée. Il s'en arrêta aussitôt de manger. V.V s'approcha et s'installa en face de lui. Voyant que son hôte ne mangeait que du pain, il sourit.

"Tu peux te servir, tu sais." dit-il en désignant les autres plats. Le jeune garçon se décida à essayer ce qui ne semblait, pensait-il, pas nécessiter trop de savoir faire, mais renversa la moitié de la sauce aux champignons sur la nappe.

"D...Désolé!"s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

V.V, comprenant très bien, sourit encore, puis remarqua:

"Häääh, t'es un petit maladroit." Puis il entreprit de le servir à sa place, lui donnant un peu de tout. Après l'avoir remercié en balbutiant, il se mit à manger avec appétit en tâchant de ne pas trop salir ses nouveaux habits.

Après l'avoir regardé manger un certain temps, son sourire vaguement tordu toujours sur son visage, V.V reprit la parole.

"Nous ne nous sommes pas encore correctement présentés. Je m'appelle V.V, et toi?"

Il du réfléchir quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. Comment ses parents l'appelaient– ils déjà? Ah oui….

"Rollo.

-Hah, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Rollo.

-Moi aussi, euh….V.V- sama."

Le sourire de V.V s'élargit.

"Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, tu sais? Tu es le seul à avoir survécu au massacre.

-J'aurais pas tardé à mourir aussi, sans vous." fit timidement remarquer Rollo." Merci beaucoup. Je sais pas comment vous remercier.

-On verra cela plus tard." répondit V.V, l'air légèrement cynique." Dis-moi plutôt, , n'as-tu aucune famille en dehors de ta ville? Quelqu'un qui pourrais t'adopter?

-Je sais pas." soupira-t-il, "Mes parents étaient déjà morts et c'était les seuls que je connaissait."

Le sourire de V.V finit par s'effacer. Il prit un air compatissant.

"Häääh. C'est triste. J'ai toujours pensé que les liens familiaux étaient la plus belle chose au monde, tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Euh, si." répondit Rollo qui n'aurait pas su quoi dire d'autre.

Le sourire de V.V réapparu. Il continua à regarder manger son hôte en silence. Quand il eut fini, l'étrange jeune homme l'emmena dans une chambre adjacente à celle-ci, en moins décorée, dans laquelle se trouvait un lit, et l'invita à se reposer. La fatigue, le repas et les émotions de la journée lui tombèrent finalement dessus et eurent très vite raison de Rollo qui s'endormit tout habillé.

Après un long sommeil sans rêve, il avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie. Néanmoins, la brume dont son cerveau avais été obscurcis par les récents évènements ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipée; ainsi que sa perplexité envers son étrange sauveur. Assis sur le lit, un peu trop mou et étouffant à son goût (il était habitué aux planches serties d'un drap), il réfléchissait à ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Viendrait-t-on le chercher? Devait-t-il se lever, était-t-il attendu quelque part? Avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer une conclusion à ses pensées, une voix grave et rauque s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce.

"Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Le petit déjeuner vous attend."

Rollo sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'un des personnages encapuchonnés de la veille était installé dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce. Il culpabilisa quelque peu en percevant une vague résignation ennuyée dans sa voix.

L'homme l'emmena dans la même pièce que la veille où l'attendait V.V, en train de lire, assis devant un petit déjeuner qui devait être destiné à Rollo, car il ne mangeait pas. En le voyant entrer, il posa sa lecture et l'accueillit avec un sourire, après un petit signe de tête pour le porteur qui s'éclipsa. Rollo, à qui il semblait qu'il ne devait plus avoir sourit depuis qu'il était bébé, se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas de crampe à la mâchoire à force de sourire tout le temps.

"Bonjour! Bien dormi?" S'enquit V.V.

"-Oui, merci beaucoup." répondit Rollo le plus poliment qu'il put.

Dans la fatigue, il n'était pas sur de l'avoir été assez la veille. Après tout, V.V devait être quelqu'un de plutôt important, peut-être même de la noblesse….Si tel était le cas, Rollo n'avait rien à faire ici et n'aurait pas du accepter son offre. Mais l'appel de la nourriture avait été la plus forte, et de toute façon, V.V ne semblait pas se formaliser de son impolitesse, si impolitesse il y avait eu.

"Assied-toi et manges." l'enjoignit V.V, tu as dormi plutôt longtemps, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver à destination."

Il ne répondit pas aux interrogations muettes de Rollo, se bornant à lui servir de l'omelette. Toujours souriant.

Une fois encore, le repas se poursuivit dans le silence.

Alors que Rollo avait fini de manger et regardait depuis un bout de temps V.V, replongé dans sa lecture; le bourdonnement ténu du moteur se fit soudain plus important. En regardant par la fenêtre, Rollo se rendit compte au mouvement des rares nuages qu'ils étaient en train d'atterrir, mais ne pouvait distinguer où. V.V se leva.

"Bien, nous sommes arrivés. Puisque tu sembles avoir bien récupéré, je pense que tu es en état de marcher quelques mètres?"

Ce ne devais pas être une question, d'ailleurs il n'attendit pas non plus de réponse.

V.V l'emmena dehors, déjà attendu par son escorte masquée. L'un d'eux s'avança pour lui tendre une ombrelle, assortie à sa cape. En effet, ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du désert. Rollo se figea brièvement, désorienté par la chaleur et le souffle chaud du vent qui lui jeta du sable piquant à la figure et qui lui rappela de désagréables souvenirs. Il se demanda fugitivement ce que V.V entendait par 'quelques mètres', avant d'aviser un monticule de terre et de végétation non loin de là, qui se dressait, tel une oasis, solitaire et menaçant parmi les dunes.

Rollo se dépêcha de rejoindre V.V qui avait déjà commencé à avancer en direction de l'endroit. Lorsque V.V vit qu'il l'avait rattrapé, il lui dit:

"J'ai demandé à ce que l'on nous dépose ici, pour que je puisse te parler de quelque chose."

Après lui avoir laissé le temps de se demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin de marcher pour ça, il continua sur un ton d'homme d'affaire:

"Je te propose un marché. Si tu refuse, nous te laisserons partir…."

Malgré le soleil de plomb, déjà haut dans le ciel, Rollo frissonna. Il comprenait mieux le sens de la 'promenade': quelque soit ce marché qu'il pouvait refuser, ca lui ferait une belle jambe, au plein milieu de nulle part…. L'avion aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu les conduire directement à l'intérieur, comme il était en train de le prouver en se posant sur l'espèce de montagne, devenant invisible à leurs yeux. V.V avait recommencé à parler:

"Vois-tu, je suis un espèce de sorcier, mais mes propres pouvoirs sont assez restreints. En revanche, je peux déléguer une partie de magie à d'autres. Voilà ce que je te propose: tu accepte le pouvoir que je te donne, et te permet de vivre ici, avec moi. En contrepartie, tu l'utilisera uniquement sous mes ordres, te rendant ainsi utile."

Rollo ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Il avait été élevé dans la croyance que la magie n'existait que dans les histoires, mais l'apparition seule de V.V avait suffit à ébranler toutes ses convictions. Pour gagner un peu de temps, il le questionna sur un autre point obscur:

"En quoi ca consiste? Le pouvoir?"

V.V lui sourit d'un air conspirateur.

"Ca, tu ne sauras pas avant de l'avoir essayé. Le Pouvoir du Roi revêt une autre forme pour chacun."

Le Pouvoir du Roi….La encore, Rollo ne savait pas s'il devait accepter. Par ailleurs pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant, il était cependant sur d'une chose: s'il refusait, il serait contraint de mourir de soif à petit feu, dans le désert. Son instinct de survie, pensant aux délicieux repas servis dans le vaisseau volant, avait de toute manière déjà pris sa décision. En plus, malgré sa bizarrerie, V.V le fascinait, sans compter qu'il lui devait la vie et lui offrait un futur. Incertain, certes, mais au moins en vie et nourrit. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il répondit:

"J'accepte."

Le sourire tordu de V.V s'étala sur son visage.

"Häääh. Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle." constata-t-il, l'aire joyeux. Il reprit:

"Nous procéderons une fois que tu seras installé. Nous y sommes."

Ils étaient arrivés à l'ombre d'un imposant rocher. L'un des hommes masqués, qui les avaient suivit à distance de quelques mètres, les dépassa.

Rollo ne vit pas ce qu'il faisait au rocher, mais, à sa grande surprise, un sas s'ouvrit aussitôt sous le sable même.

"Notre jeune ami a accepté. Nous voila donc avec un petit pensionnaire adoptif de plus!" déclara V.V, toujours joyeux, à l'escorte. "Veuillez le conduire dans sa chambre et commencez les préparatifs."

- - -***- - -

Allongé dans son lit, au QG de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noir, Rollo se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé à ce fameux jour, celui où sa vie avait pris un tournant. Celui où il s'était fait arracher à une mort certaine puis avait accepté le marché de V.V. Accepté le Pouvoir du Roi. Le Geass.

Fixant le plafond, Rollo continua mentalement le rêve, repensa au moment où il l'avait reçu. Il avait d'abord été conduit dans sa chambre, dans un quartier de l'immense centre souterrain. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son ahurissement en découvrant l'immense dôme d'acier, plongé dans une semi-obscurité violette (_décidément, V.V devait adorer cette couleur_, avait il songé), avec son pilier rejoignant le haut de la coupole, le tout bardé de lampes. Deux encagoulés l'avaient conduit dans sa chambre, sobrement meublé -et aux murs violets, bien sur- avant de repartir pour le laisser s'installer. 'Découvrir' aurait été plus exacte, puisqu'il n'avait rien de personnel à y ajouter. Des habits, moins somptueux que ceux qu'il avait reçus dans le vaisseau, se trouvaient déjà dans l'armoire.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus le chercher pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du grand pilier, qui, comme Rollo devait l'apprendre par la suite, comprenais les laboratoires les plus importants, et les quartiers résidentiels de V.V, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ils l'avaient installé sur un siège, qui faisait face à un autre, au centre d'une étrange machine avec des fils et câbles divers partout. V.V s'était installé en face, non sans son sourire habituel, un rien ironique, et on leur avait placé des capteurs un peu partout sur la tête, sur les poignets et le cœur. V.V l'avait rassuré:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ces fils ne sont la que pour étudier le phénomène scientifiquement. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est accepter, d'accord?"

Pas rasséréné pour autant, Rollo avait au contraire sentit l'appréhension le gagner. V.V avait retiré son gant droit, révélant un curieux symbole rouge, en forme de V aux branches pliées vers l'extérieur, dans sa paume. Il lui avait tendu cette main, lui demandant de la prendre et de ne pas la lâcher. Il s'était timidement exécuté. Presque aussitôt, une secousse étrange, flouant les contours du monde, lui arracha un Ah! de surprise. Par réflexe, il tenta de se dégager, mais V.V le tenait fermement. Alors qu'il se sentit agrippé par des filaments de lumière bleue (à moins que ca ne soit les câbles dont on l'avait affublé précédemment), il entendit une voix résonner directement dans sa tête.

_Häääh, ca t'as effrayé?_ V.V semblait amusé. _N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas me lâcher._rappela-t-il

Rollo se rendit compte que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Il aperçu fugitivement ses propres contours, comme dessinés au crayon, du blanc partout autour, puis sentit son esprit aspiré à une vitesse vertigineuse dans un long tunnel de lumière bleue. Puis il vit, de la même manière que précédemment, les contours de V.V. Tout lui apparaissait de façon floue et décousue. Suspendu au milieu de nulle part et partout à la fois, il vit deux planètes, s'écarter l'une de l'autre, révélant un éclairage blanc derrières elles. V.V se manifesta de nouveau:

_Quand tu auras accepté ce contrat, tu vivra comme un humain, tout en étant différent des autres humains. Une autre origine, un autre temps, une autre vie…._

Une tornade de plumes blanches lui boucha la vue. Il aperçu encore, ou cru apercevoir, tout un peuple, étrangement vêtu, tous avec le symbole rouge sur le front; une stèle avec le même signe gravé, et la planète orange dans l'espace. Ces visions s'estompèrent très vite pour laisser place au tunnel bleu.

_La force du Roi t'isolera de tout les autres….Enfin, ca c'est relatifs, puisque tu sera avec les autres et moi._ajouta V.V, son ton se faisant moins sérieux pour la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

L'esprit de Rollo se retrouva devant un autel suspendu en l'air, la planète toujours au dessus, baigné dans une atmosphère orange. Un homme imposant, aux cheveux blancs bouclés à la mode de Louis XIV s'y trouvait, enveloppé dans une cape bleu marine. Curieusement, il sembla voir Rollo car il entendit sa voix résonner comme celle de V.V, mis-amusée, mis-exaspérée:

_Oni-san, tu n'en as pas marre?_

V.V ricana.

_Tu sais bien que non, Charles. _puis, à l'intention de Rollo: _Oublie qui tu viens de voir là, tu veux bien? Et si tu es préparé à ce qui t'attend, accepte._

Rollo n'était pas sur d'être prêt, ne sachant même pas à quoi, mais répondit tout de même:

_J'accepte._

Il se sentit happé par des filaments rouges, avant de voir et d'entendre deux roues dentelées, sorties de nulle part comme tout le reste, se refermer l'une sur l'autre. Puis il regagna brusquement la réalité, et tout s'arrêta enfin de tanguer dans tout les sens. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une de ces machines à laver, vantées dans les publicités qu'il avait vu sur des écrans télé dans des vitrines.

Rollo se retourna dans son lit. Par la suite, il avait reconnu en l'homme sur l'autel l'Empereur en personne. Il avait appelé V.V 'oni-san', ce qui signifiait que son 'associé' était encore plus haut placé qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer….et aussi beaucoup plus vieux que son apparence le laissait présager, au vu de l'âge du dirigeant de Britannia.

Il repensa à sa vie depuis. Le Geass, comme l'appelait son soi-disant frère Lelouch, lui permettait d'altérer temporairement la notion de temps de ses victimes. Un don très utile pour le meurtre….ce qui était d'ailleurs aussi l'avis de V.V. En effet, quand il n'était pas dans un laboratoire, branché à des câbles, à utiliser son Geass sur demande des scientifiques afin qu'ils puissent l'étudier, il était en vadrouille partout sur le globe, avec pour objectif la mort de diverses personnes. Quelques heures par jours, il devait également aller à l'école de l'organisation, dans laquelle Rollo avait découvert avec stupeur d'autres orphelins aux dons variés.

Il avait été extrêmement déçu de constater que V.V, en temps que vice-dirigeant de l'Ordre, avait peu de temps à consacrer à ses pensionnaires. Rollo avait alors fait de son mieux pour grimper dans sa hiérarchie compliquée, afin d'avoir plus souvent affaire à celui qu'il avait fini par considérer, dans sa tête de petit garçon, comme une idole. Grâce à l'opportunisme doublé de l'insensibilité qu'il avait acquise au fil des meurtres, il y était plus ou moins parvenu, et avait même appris à piloter un Knightmare.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, fut que son succès l'amena à la tête de la mission d'infiltration qui devait surveiller le leader de la 'Black Rébellion' qui avait secoué le Japon en l'an 2017, Zero. Loin de V.V.

Sa mission avait deux buts. La première était relativement simple: il devait surveiller Zero, de son vrai nom Lelouch Vi Britannia, dont la mémoire avait été réécrite par son propre père, l'Empereur, possédant lui aussi un Geass. La véritable identité de Zero était tenue secrète du publique, à cause du scandale qu'aurait provoqué l'annonce que le symbole de la volonté d'indépendance de l'Aire 11, anciennement appelé Japon, et l'ennemi déclaré de Britannia et était en réalité un de ses princes, de surcroit tenu pour déjà mort lors de l'annexion du pays. Protégé par la famille Ashford, il se cachait, ainsi que sa sœur Nunally, sous l'identité de Lelouch Lamperouge, à l'Académie Ashford.

Après son arrestation par son meilleur ami, le Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku, et la modification de quelques mémoires, il menait sa vie paisible de Lelouch Lamperouge, étudiant de l'Académie Ashford, avec son unique frère Rollo Lamperouge, de deux an son cadet. Au moindre signe de retour de mémoire ou de manifestation du Geass de Lelouch, le pouvoir de l'obéissance absolue, ce dernier devait l'éliminer.

Son deuxième objectif était la capture de l'ex-dirigeante de l'Ordre, C.C, sorcière immortelle de la même manière que V.V, mais avec son code, le V rouge, sur le front. Rollo se souvenait parfaitement de sa démission, fuite déguisé, car V.V l'avait remplacé à la tête de l'Ordre, ce qui avait conduit toute l'organisation à changer de quartier général (sans pour autant bannir la couleur violette). Elle était fortement impliquée dans l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs à l'origine du désordre dans l'archipel, puisque c'était elle qui avait donné un Geass à Lelouch. Il devait donc prioritairement l'empêcher de reprendre contacte avec lui, et dans la mesure du possible la capturer.

Cet exil volontaire dans l'Aire 11 l'avait tout d'abord cruellement déçu, car elle l'éloignait considérablement et durablement de V.V. Il avait quand même fini par accepter, la mission étant d'importance. Les premières semaines, il espérait de tout cœur l'apparition de C.C et le retour de la mémoire de Lelouch en tant que Zero, afin de briller aux yeux de son idole et de pouvoir revenir rapidement vers lui. Ayant plus de temps libre qu'au sein de l'organisation, il le passait à imaginer son triomphe, allant jusqu'à espérer la défection totale de ses subordonnés, pour que la reconnaissance de V.V soit d'autant plus grande. La seule parmi ces derniers à être au courant de l'existence du Geass était la vice-commandante de l'opération et ancienne victime du pouvoir de Lelouch, Villetta Nu, Baronne déguisée en professeur de sport. Par excès de zèle au début, puis par habitude, il éliminait systématiquement les autres membres dès qu'un risque, même infime, qu'ils aient eu vent d'une vérité censée rester secrète, se présentait. Cette attitude lui valait la désapprobation de sa collègue et un renouvellement régulier de ses subordonnés.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, un autre imprévu majeur se présentait.

Rollo s'attacha à sa nouvelle vie.

Contre toutes ses aspirations habituelles, il finit par apprécier la vie simple d'étudiant. Il n'avait au départ pas du tout l'intention de se faire des amis, mais étant obligé de jouer le jeu du frérot chétif, il s'était laissé enrôler de force dans le Conseil des Etudiants, dans lequel Lelouch était vice-président. Par extension, il s'était donc retrouvé dans une vraie bande. Ne maîtrisant que les bases théoriques du comportement de l'étudiant typique, étudiées avant son départ pour l'Aire 11, le comportement parfois décalé de ses membres le mettaient souvent mal à l'aise, surtout au début.

La plus dérangée, si on faisait abstraction de l'ancien Messie mégalomaniaque des Elevens, était sans aucun doute la Présidente du Conseil, Milly Ashford, alias 'Kaichou'. Accros aux délires les uns plus idiots et loufoques que les autres, elle avait profondément traumatisé Rollo en le forçant à porter l'uniforme féminin lors d'une de ses journées à thème, dont le but avait été de faire porter celui du sexe opposé à tous une journée durant. Il avait du faire un sérieux effort pour se retenir de ne pas sortir Geass et poignard quand il vit Villetta, aussi élégante que d'habitude dans son pantalon de sport, réprimer son rire en le voyant, confus et désemparé, dans sa courte jupe noir.

Il se raccrochait donc plus ou moins consciemment à son 'frère', à mille lieue du révolté sanguinaire qu'il s'était imaginé; à la base pour le surveiller, puis pour se protéger des autres étudiants et de sa propre timidité face à eux. Sa gentillesse et le fait qu'il le considère vraiment comme sa famille le désarçonna presque autant que la folie de Kaichou, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se rende compte qu'il était tombé en adoration devant celui qu'il avait fini par réellement considérer comme son grand frère. Il espérait également avec moins d'intensité le retour de sa mémoire, même s'il comptait encore sur la capture de C.C.

Un an avait passé ainsi, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Mais un jour qu'il passa en compagnie de Lelouch, alors qu'ils avaient fugué pour permettre à ce dernier de jouer aux échecs à la tour de Babel, ce qu'il avait tant espéré s'était produit. L'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs avait surgit, mettant un désordre considérable parmi la population, tuant sans aucun scrupule les Britanniens sur leur passage mais tentant manifestement d'épargner les Elevens, tandis que l'armée britannienne en faisait de même, la distinction de nationalité excepté. En prenant la fuite, Rollo échoua à éloigner Lelouch en le laissant malencontreusement chuter dans une cage d'escalier. Heureusement il s'en était tiré grâce à un filet tendu un peu plus bas, mais cela avait également permis à C.C de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Il avait, à cette occasion, pu étrenner le Knightmare prototype dont il disposait, le _Vincent_, mais n'avait pas réussi à récupérer ni Lelouch ni C.C. Cette journée s'était soldée par une cuisante défaite pour Britannia, la destruction totale de la tour, sans compter la mort, entre d'autres, du Gouverneur.

Au final, même s'il continua par la suite à ne faire semblant de rien, Lelouch se révéla lui-même comme étant redevenu Zero en le coinçant dans le QG secret de l'organisation chargée de le surveiller. Rollo put retourner rapidement la situation à son avantage grâce à son Geass, mais s'était révélé bien incapable de le tuer, ce qui aurait été son devoir.

Bien pire, il le couvrit et finit par rejoindre lui-même l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs.

Ce fut le début de longues incertitudes, qui ne le lâchèrent pas une seconde. Tantôt il s'investissait corps et âme pour son grand frère bien-aimé, tantôt il était à deux doigts de l'assassiner. Mais à chaque fois, sa gentillesse attentionnée l'empêchèrent de passer à l'acte. Il tenta de dissiper son malaise en se disant qu'il ne nuisait en rien à V.V.

Mais voilà. L'inévitable avait fini par se produire. C.C avait informé Lelouch/Zero de l'existence de V.V et il était bien conscient du choix qu'il aurait à effectuer tôt ou tard. Cela arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'escomptait. Juste après qu'il ait tué la secrétaire du Conseil, Shirley, qui avait percé Lelouch à jour, celui-ci s'était fait un devoir, avec une haine dans les yeux à faire peur, d'éradiquer l'Ordre de la planète. Il avait confié à Rollo le soin de le débarrasser de V.V, mais puisqu'il était immortel, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux qu'un baril d'explosif.

Sur le _Vincent_.

Bien sur, l'éducation qu'il avait reçu rendait la mort au service de sa cause une solution parfaitement envisageable, et Rollo n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se sacrifier, aussi bien pour V.V que pour Lelouch. Mais pour l'un _contre_ l'autre?!

Toujours allongé sur son lit, en attendant l'instant fatidique où il devra sortir et se décider, Rollo était désemparé. Il s'était toujours refusé le moindre sentiment, mais ces deux-la avaient réussi à l'atteindre en profondeur. Et voilà qu'il était censé en tuer un. Pas de troisième option possible. S'il n'explosait pas V.V, son frère ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et si il retournait chez V.V sans avoir au moins éliminé Zero, ce sera à coup sur lui qui se fera tuer, puisqu'il était déjà considéré comme un traître.

Allumant la lumière, il décida d'écouter un peu la radio, histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Il appuya sur le bouton 'off'. Une chanson pop d'une jeune idole montante venait tout juste de démarrer. Après une introduction instrumentale plutôt rythmée, il se dit qu'il n'était pas mal tombé et se laissa retomber sur son lit pour savourer la musique. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de la chanteuse s'éleva du poste.

_Dare mo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto_

_boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni _

'_Ces choses que je ne peux faire que pour toi_

_J'y songe, je les désire réellement.'_

Rollo fixa le poste, incrédule. Rien de telle que de se faire jeter sa vie à la figure par une chanson au pire moment! Pour le coup, c'en était fait de la détente. Et ca n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

_Futashika de katameta_

_FURU ni sugatteita yo_

'_Submergé par mes incertitudes_

_Je m'accrochais désespérément aux règles'_

Résigné, Rollo se mit à ressasser les arguments en (dé-)faveur de l'un et de l'autre.

Il se dit que au final, V.V ne se souciait en aucune façon qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt. Son courroux contre la radio se mua en une rancœur longtemps enfouie envers ce sorcier, ce diable qui l'avait fait monter à son bord sous des apparences trompeuses. Au fond, il se moquait totalement qu'il risque la mort à chaque utilisation de son Geass, étant donné que son cœur s'arrête à chaque fois, ne se souciant uniquement de la façon dont il se débarrasserait de ses victimes à l'avenir, s'il venait réellement à en mourir. Il songea aux longues années passées sous son commandement plus ou moins direct (et plutôt moins que plus), qui lui paraissaient d'autant plus vaines à la lumière de l'année passée avec quelqu'un qui le considérait véritablement comme un membre de la famille. V.V l'avaient changé en monstre insensible. Un simple pantin.

_jounet sutekinai kotoba wa nakutemo_

_ima koko ni irukoto sore ga boku no shinjitsu_

'_Même si ce ne sont pas des mots qui semblent passionnés_

_le fait que j'existe, là, maintenant, est ma vérité'_

Il pensa à Lelouch, à cette impression si étrange d'être aimé, nécessaire à quelqu'un. Il agrippa son vieux portable vert, d'où pendait le porte-clefs qu'il reçu pour ce que Lelouch prenait pour son anniversaire. En forme de cœur blanc, il était orné d'un trèfle doré et jouait une adorable mélodie quand on l'ouvrait. Il se rappelait du vague étonnement de Lelouch d'avoir offert une breloque de fille à son frère, qui, lui, pouvait très bien se l'expliquer: pour des raisons pratiques, l'Empereur avait fait coïncider son 'anniversaire' avec celui de Nunally, afin de ne pas trop le troubler. Il avait du l'acheter pour elle, à la base. Le seul cadeau que V.V ne lui ait jamais fait était son fidèle poignard. Il tenait aux deux objet comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, mais entre une arme blanche et un cœur, le cadeau le plus chaleureux était vite décidé. Quoique il y a un an, il aurait sans aucun doute penché en faveur du poignard. Plus utile.

_Yoyami no tsuki boku wo sasou_

_madoi no veil keshisattei yuku_

'_La Lune du crépuscule m'invite_

_Le voile de confusion qui m'enveloppe disparaît' _

_Si seulement c'était aussi simple._ songea Rollo.

_kakushiteta ZURUI jibun_

_yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni_

'_je cachais ce côté de moi si cruel_

_lorsque j'ai accepté tout ce que tu es, même ta gentillesse'_

Lelouch? V.V?

Rollo repensa à ce que V.V lui avait lors de leur première rencontre_.Häääh. C'est triste. J'ai toujours pensé que les liens familiaux étaient la plus belle chose au monde, tu n'es pas d'accord?_ A l'époque, il n'avait pas su quoi dire.

V.V? Lelouch?

Père adoptif ou frère imposteur?

Après tout, si V.V ne l'avait pas tiré des ruines de sa ville natale, il ne serait pas là, à se casser la tête sur un choix pareil, mais n'aurait pas non plus connu l'amour fraternel. Il ne pouvait donc pas le remercier en le tuant! Sans compter que malgré tout, il l'adorait toujours….Il se remémorait les rares occasions où il passait un peu de temps avec ses protégés. Il le revit en train de le consoler alors qu'il était tombé –le Ciel savait comment– du premier étage d'un bâtiment et s'était cassé un bras, pendant que V.V passait justement dans cette rue.... Il n'était pas difficile dans ces moments-là d'imaginer qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il vantait l'amour familial.

_Asa madaki sora kimiwo omou_

_sunao na koe todokeratara_

'_Le matin, je pense à toi sous le ciel_

_Si ma voix t'as docilement atteinte'_

Et même Lelouch avait ses côté obscures aux yeux de Rollo. Un de ses défauts majeurs consistait dans son obsession presque maladive pour sa sœur. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré la mémoire la concernant, il ne pensait à peine à autre chose qu'à divers stratégies pour la récupérer, frôlant la crise d'hystérie lorsqu'elles échouaient, ne valant plus grand chose en tant que Zero après qu'il ai appris qu'elle allait devenir Gouverneur, et pétant littéralement un câble lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle voulait retenter la Région Administrative Spéciale du Japon.

Depuis, il s'en était légèrement remis, mais Rollo nourrissait encore d'autres malaises. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien entre le meurtre de Shirley, pour qui Lelouch avait manifestement beaucoup d'affection, et sa haine aussi soudaine que violente envers l'Ordre. Et cette implacable froideur qu'il surprenait parfois dans son regard et qui lui faisait froid dans le dos….

_ten no hoshi akaku someru_

_kiseki no tsubu hiroi atsumete_

_mada mieru yoru no saki ni_

_tsutae ni yuku maboroshi wo yaburi_

_jounet sutekinai kotoba wa iranai_

_ima koko ni iru koto sore ga boku no shinjitsu_

'_je teins en rouge les étoiles du ciel_

_en collectant les graines qui donnent naissances à des miracles_

_je te montrerais dans cette nuit encore invisible_

_que j'ai brisé mes illusions_

_je n'ai pas besoin de mots passionnés_

_le fait que j'existe, là, maintenant, est ma vérité'_

Rollo avait pris sa décision. En suivant son incroyable pragmatisme, selon ses habitudes. Bien sur, il avait le cœur en miettes en pensant à ce que V.V le sera probablement bientôt aussi, mais il avait assez appris sur les relations humaines au cours de la dernière année pour reconnaître que c'était mieux ainsi. Sa logique implacable fonctionnait de la sorte, il allait la suivre, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Alors que les dernières notes de la chanson retentissaient, Rollo éteignit le poste. Enfilant derechef sa combinaison de pilote du Vincent, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé, se promettant de ne plus hésiter et de se tenir à son choix.

- - -***- - -

Lelouch venait d'enfiler son masque, la touche final de son costume de Zero, quand il vit Rollo entrer dans la pièce, l'aire déterminé.

Je suis prêt, nii-san.

Il ne put voir le rictus ironique apparaissant sur son visage. Pas plus qu'il ne sut lire toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'assassin d'une de ses meilleurs ami et le pathétique remplaçant de sa sœur adorée; et les pensées qui le traversaient.

_Ta mort et celle de V.V sera une offrande à tout ce que j'ai perdu par ta faute. Je ne serai plus obligé de jouer cette lamentable comédie. Un masque de moins…._

- - -***- - -

Pendant que ses nerfs synthétiques, implantés spécialement à cette fin, se faisaient brancher à la machine prototype, le _Siegfried_, V.V songeait à la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir. A savoir que parmi les Knightmares adverses qui avaient pris le QG par surprise se trouvait le _Vincent_, détruisant et massacrant tout et tout le monde sur son passage. En pensant au pauvre rescapé désespéré qui agonisait dans les ruines qu'il avait jadis secouru, il éprouva une infinie tristesse.

Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec ses protégés, pour qui il éprouvait malgré tout de l'affection, à différents degrés, et qu'il ne les traitait pas comme il le devrait. Il ne savait si c'était du au fait que c'était l'un des toutes premières générations d'enfants-Geass qu'il avait recueillit, à sa vague ressemblance avec Charles, ou à son aire perdu d'être confronté si jeune aux horreurs du monde qui l'avaient touché chez le petit garçon au regard fuchsias.

_Une fois que la connexion Ragnarök sera établie et les Dieux et mensonges de ce monde détruits, peu importe que nous soyons mort ou vivant, je pourrai te demander pardon..._.

**Note d'auteur:** Déjà. si vous avez lu jusqu'à la fin, merci!)

Alors, verdicte? =)


End file.
